


[Podfic] that's my official statement

by regonym



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ladies of SHIELD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1559321">that's my official statement</a>' by dirgewithoutmusic.</p>
<p>Maria knew better than to invest herself in the metal bones of this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] that's my official statement

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dirgewithoutmusic for giving me permission to record this! <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20that%27s%20my%20official%20statement%20-%20written%20by%20dirgewithoutmusic,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

22 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20that%27s%20my%20official%20statement%20-%20written%20by%20dirgewithoutmusic,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20that%27s%20my%20official%20statement%20-%20written%20by%20dirgewithoutmusic,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
